This invention relates to an electronic timepiece, and more particularly, to a quartz wristwatch including an analog display mechanism that makes use of time-indicating hands, and a digital display mechanism employing electro-optical means such as a liquid crystal display cell.
Owing to advancements in the field of electronics technology the timepiece market, which until recently was dominated by the traditional analog-type watches that employ time-indicating hands, is now seeing the appearance of digital timepieces that rely on electro-optical display means such as LED's and liquid crystal display cells. These digital timepieces have come to occupy a large share of the market because of their multiple functions, convenience, ease of use, low cost, reliability, design, etc. Nevertheless, analog timepieces are still superior to those of the digital type in view of the wide variety of designs which are available, their high sense of fashion, as well as the ease with which they can be read.